Was It A Mistake?
by ravenclawshadowhunter13
Summary: What if Percy had accepted the offer to become a god? This story is about the challenges he faces even as a god-and the friends and family he must explain his choices to. Story idea courtesy of keepcalmandcarryon98. Prequel to The Godhood Chronicles. AU.
1. Becoming a God

**Hi! Credits goes to keepcalmandcarryon98 for this fanfic's idea, check out her stories :) I'm going to slightly deviate from TLO's scene, so Percy will be the only one in the throne room and he'll have different thoughts about leaving Annabeth to be a god. R&R please! And now, without further ado…**

I stood before the gods, heart thrumming in my chest and palms sweaty. They would really do it? They would really let me become-

My shock must have shown on my face, because Zeus nodded solemnly. "Yes, Perseus Jackson. You have done us-and the world-a great service, so we would be willing to bestow upon you the gift of godhood."

For a moment I considered the possibilities. If I were a god, I would be immortal-which would _seriously _rock. I'd have powers beyond anything I could ever have as just a demigod, and I wouldn't have to worry about monsters or saving the world anymore. Godhood would pretty much be wicked awesome.

I hesitated, though, because I knew that I'd have to give up some things. I looked from one god to another. Aphrodite winked at me, and I was surprised. Why would the goddess of love be interested in me? Ares slid a finger across his throat, and I gulped. Had I done something to make him hate me again? I didn't need a powerful, older god as my enemy once I became a god myself.

Then I realized that I was seriously considering the idea. I mean, what was there to lose? The memory of the fight from earlier still stung when I thought about it. Annabeth thought I was ignorant and apparently didn't feel the way I felt about her. Grover and Mom, though…but there were still long years before either had to die. I'd probably outlive my mom anyway. That thought hurt, but it was still true.

I lifted my head. "I'll do it." My voice cracked, and I thought I heard someone snigger, but when I looked around whoever it was had stopped.

"Percy, would you be a minor or a major god?" Poseidon leant forward and smiled warmly at me.

"Um…" Brilliant, I know, but hey, I was about to become a god! What was I supposed to choose, anyway?

"If you will not choose then we will. Let us vote. Who would have Percy become a minor god?"

The only ones who didn't raise their hands were Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite and Ares. Dionysus wanted me to be a god?! And what about my dad?

"I wanted you to become an Olympian," Poseidon said softly. I could hear, but then again, everyone else probably could too. They were gods, after all.

"Perseus, the council has ruled you become a minor god. Now the only problem left is what you will be the god of."

At Zeus' words, everyone started staring at me. When you have twelve major gods staring at you, it creeps you out. Seriously, it does.

I scratched the back of my neck. "Umm…Is there a god of, I don't know, loyalty?"

Athena laughed-a sweet, gentle sound. "He wants to be the god of his fatal flaw!"

Zeus gave his daughter a look. "Now, my daughter, it is a wise choice." Wise? I don't know about that; I'm just glad only one god is laughing at me for it. Zeus continued, "Now, Percy Jackson, because of your power and fighting prowess, I will also let you be the god of battles as well as loyalty."

"Lord Zeus, isn't that too much like Lord Ares' domain?"

Ares spoke up. "Punk, you gotta learn the difference. I'm the god of WARS. Huge, bloody, WARS. Lord Zeus is letting you be the god of BATTLES. Those are smaller, and make up wars. Like a book, and wars are the series'. You get it?"

That was actually a pretty smart metaphor. I didn't think he was capable of that kind of brainpower. "Yeah. Thanks, Lord Ares." I watched as Ares settled back into his throne, mumbling about incompetent fighting and some other totally unflattering things, coupled with some words I didn't think were very polite.

Zeus spread his hands. "Then there is nothing left but to make you a god."

I gulped, and all the gods raised their weapons. Okay, I thought them all staring at me was creepy; this was far worse. Zeus with his lightning bolt, my dad with his trident, and pretty much every other god was pointing his or her amazingly powerful weapon at me. Yes, me, Percy Jackson. I didn't have much time to do anything but close my eyes as I felt something burning hot crash into me from every side. The last thing I remember is collapsing onto the smooth marble floor before everything went black.

**I promise you not every chapter will be this short, since this is just the intro :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Annabeth and Chiron

**Hi y'all. First off, thanks to The Twelve Olympians for favoriting this and reviewing! By the way, if you mean who I'm going to ship in this story, it's probably going to be Caleo, Frazel, and Jasper, but of course this isn't going to focus on the shipping. :) Also many thanks to bluecookies394 for your wonderful review, it made my day :D Finally, thank you to roorem10, wezzy2012, and smkershner326 for following this! If you have the time, please check out The Visit and the Secret, my other PJO fanfic. R&R please! (Wow, that was a long AN, so here you go!)**

"Percy? Can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes and found myself curled up on someone's cool marble floor. Ooh, it felt so good! I curled in tighter, wondering how I got there, and then suddenly everything hit me. It literally felt as if the information had slammed into me. My name (Percy Jackson), where I was (Olympus), how I'd gotten onto the floor (collapsing), and what had been going on (the Olympians making me a god).

Wait…

I sat up. Poseidon was standing over me, and offered me a hand to help me up. I ignored it and stood up on my own, trying to find something that felt different. I felt…stronger. Like I could take down anything. It was a heady feeling. I took in my father's appearance, and then blinked. There was something different about the way I looked at him, and it wasn't just the whole god thing. I could tell how loyal he would be at any given time. I could tell that he was most loyal to his wife Amphitrite, and that his loyalty for me stemmed from the fact that I was his son. I bet that I could have figured out his loyalty ties to everyone he'd ever met if I had tried.

Then, I realized that not only could I tell my dad's loyalty ties, but I could also tell that he was very powerful. I inexplicably knew that he had won way more battles than he had lost. I wasn't sure exactly how I knew; I just knew it when I looked at him.

I really was a god.

Suddenly Poseidon knelt, as did the other gods. Were they actually bowing to me? Even though they were more powerful? Zeus, the only god still standing, spoke. "All hail Lord Percy-" Wow, that sounded stupid. "-god of loyalty and battles."

Poseidon stood up and smiled down at me. I would never get bored of that smile; it meant that I had pleased him, and I liked pleasing him. "Well, Percy, you're a god now! You should probably go back to Camp Half-Blood and tell Chiron everything. But as for now, do you have any questions about this godhood thing?"

Thing? Since when did an ancient Greek god say 'thing'? I did have a question, though, so I asked it. "So, can I, like, teleport or something?"

"Yes, you can-all gods have that power. Simply close your eyes and imagine where you want to be in detail. Or you can imagine someone's face to bring you straight to them. But be warned, the latter is less likely to work. Sometimes, well, it doesn't. And remember that if you show your true form in front of mortals or even demigods, they might vaporize or need ambrosia or nectar."

"True form? Am I showing it now?" I glanced down at myself, then jumped back in shock. Glowing blue shockwaves were coming off my body, sizzling with electricity. They dissipated after they'd traveled a short distance, and I stared at them in shock.

"Yes, my son, you are. Just don't do it at camp."

"How do I change?"

"Poseidon!" Zeus bellowed from the other side of the room. "Are you coming or not?!"

"Wait! I need to teach my son how to be a god!" My dad turned back to me. "Sorry about that, Percy. But anyway, just concentrate on what you want to look like. It's easy, you'll get the hang of it. Goodbye, son, and good luck." Poseidon started glowing. I began to look away, but then remembered I didn't have to anymore. I watched, fascinated, as he exploded in a brilliant burst of blue light.

With that, I was all alone in the vast Olympian throne room.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to envision myself the way I'd always been-messy black hair, bright green eyes, and no magical shockwaves. When I opened my eyes, I looked down at myself again. To my relief, the shockwaves were gone. I was still wearing my clothes. Now all I had to do was get to camp.

Hmm…I closed my eyes again and pictured myself standing right below the hill Thalia's tree stood on. I imagined the tree, swaying in the wind, and the grass at my feet. I started to believe I could feel the wind from the sea whooshing past me, so I opened my eyes-and that was when I realized I actually _could _feel the wind. I was exactly where I had imagined myself.

That was awesome, I thought to myself, and hurried up the hill. I started to really think about all the perks of being a god. The teleportation was one clear bonus. I hadn't even felt anything, unlike shadow-traveling. Not that shadow-traveling hadn't been relatively interesting, but I didn't want to experience it ever again if I had to.

The second I passed Thalia's tree, I could see the entire camp below me. The cabins, the mess hall…everything. It was perfect until someone looked up and screamed, "PERCY'S HERE!"

Immediately everyone came rushing toward me, asking things like, "Where were you?" and "What did the gods want with you?" and "Are you okay?"

I was overwhelmed. As I looked at each person, I just _knew_ who they were most loyal to, if they were generally a loyal person, and"Mount Olympus, I'll tell you later, and yeah, I'm okay. Look, I have to talk to Chiron, okay? And where's Annabeth?"

Someone shouted, "With Chiron!" so I headed to the Big House. Boy, I really needed to talk to both of them. Not as if Annabeth would care, but she deserved to know.

Almost the second after I knocked on the door, Chiron practically threw it open and hugged me. "You have defeated my father, which is no easy task. Well done, my boy."

"Thanks. Um, I heard that Annabeth is inside, and I kinda need to tell you both something before I tell the camp."

Chiron looked surprised, but he just turned around and led me to his office. As we walked, I wiped my palms on my jeans, and then wondered if gods were supposed to be able to sweat. I was nervous, so maybe I could. And not just about telling Chiron and my ex-girlfriend, but also about the rest of my life-no, existence. I didn't have a legit life anymore.

"Annabeth? Percy's here, and he needs to tell us something," Chiron called as he waited outside the door.

"Come in, then," Annabeth replied, her voice cold. I winced, but followed Chiron inside anyway.

Annabeth sat in a chair, her expression stony. "Hello, Perseus," she greeted me.

Wow, that was cold. She never called me that. "Annabeth," I replied, inclining my head. If she knew what I really was now, she'd be tripping over herself to please me.

For some reason, her eyes widened, but then she regained composure and just sat there. I took a seat, and then she and Chiron waited. I decided that they were probably waiting for me to speak, so I cut to the chase. **(A/N: Did anyone get that?) **"Zeus made me a god," I say.

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "No way."

"Yes way. I'm a minor god, of loyalty and battles. I can tell anyone's loyalty ties, and also their prowess in battle." I was proud of myself for knowing that word, prowess. But of course it was only because of Annabeth. My heart still panged at the thought of her.

Chiron clapped me on the shoulder. "This is wonderful news! Would you mind demonstrating some of your new powers for us?" I could tell that he was excited to see a newly made god's power.

"Well, um, my specific godly powers or general godly powers, like teleporting?"

"Yours specifically."

"Well, okay. For one, I can tell that the person Annabeth's most loyal to is you. It used to be me, but, um, now it's you." I could see Annabeth's eyes widen again in my peripheral vision, and I knew I must be right. "She's also loyal to the gods, but on a smaller scale. I could tell you a lot more, but I'd rather let her have her privacy," I continued. "And she's someone you don't want as an enemy. Her mental power and physical ability to fight are strong, and when combined make her a really awesome fighter."

I glanced at Annabeth, whose face showed a range of different emotions-happiness, confusion, sadness, and a tiny bit of hatred. Well, that was expected.

Chiron smiled. "Well, that is excellent! You're a god now, and your ability to tell where loyalties lie is a very useful tool. Your ability to tell someone's fighting prowess is also useful, especially in a fight."

"Um, is something wrong?" I asked. He seemed kind of...worried.

"Percy, you must remember something. Becoming a god can go to people's heads very easily. Make sure you do not do rash things with your new powers. Do you understand?"

I wasn't sure why he was making me promise that, but I agreed anyway.

"Good. And, Percy, if you happen to hear a voice in your head, it's likely a god summoning you. It takes a lot of experience and power to do that, so don't attempt it until you really know you can. Otherwise you'll be completely drained for a while."

Chiron wasn't a god. "How do you know that?"

"I'm old, my boy. I've seen many things."

"So when should I tell the rest of the camp?" I pictured the girls falling over themselves trying to get my attention. I shuddered and glanced at Annabeth.

"After dinner, most likely," Chiron told me.

"Alright."

I was about to say something, but Annabeth spoke up. "Can Percy and I have a private word?"

Chiron nodded and clip-clopped outside the door.

Annabeth looked hurt, but I couldn't imagine why. "So you're a god now."

"Uh, yeah." I scratched the back of my neck. So that was what this was about. But I still didn't know why she was acting like this…

"So you left me to die and took up godhood."

What?

"I still love you," she whispered.

Oh, gods no. Please no.

Annabeth stared at me, tears brimming in her beautiful eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I'm not sure what I would've said. All I wanted to say was that I only did this because I thought she didn't love me.

As the truth sank in, I started to wonder...

Was it a mistake?

**Haha, I'm sorry but I really had to do that :) Do you guys think that I should change the summary? I was thinking to do part of the story. Would it be good if it was from the "Annabeth looked hurt" line till the last one of this chapter? Tell me in the reviews and have a great day!**


	3. Camp Half-Blood

**I'M OVERWHELMED! I LOVE YOU GUYS! There are so many reviews, favourites and follows that I'm not even sure what is going on. First order of business: thanks. Super Emerl, thank you so much for fav and following this. Same to MegaPrawn. Same again to The Reading Messenger. Thanks to Kuronique Misaki for favouriting, and special thanks to perezmilena for not only favouriting this story, but me as an author :) I keep having to add names to the list, and thanks to eviefinnigan for fav and following. Thanks to RomesElite for following. Okay, and now for the awesomeness! Enjoy! (I don't own PJO, FYI)**

I stood off to the side beside the head table, and I noticed everyone staring at me. The only reason I wasn't sitting at my table was because of the whole telling-everyone-I'm-a-god-now thing, but unfortunately no one knew that. Hence the staring.

Chiron stood, raising a hand for silence, and immediately the chatter died down. "I can see that many of you are wondering why Percy isn't sitting at his table. Well, he has some news for us."

The chatter started back up again, and I stood up straighter. It was time. As the whole camp stared at me, I cleared my throat and started talking. "Um, hi. You guys all know who I am-Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I also saved the world again today. Because of that, the gods decided to grant me a gift..."

Everyone stared even more intently at me, and I noticed that there were less campers here than usual. The others were probably in the infirmary or dead. I hated to think about it, so I continued.

"Of godhood."

Those two words started a riot. My friends and people who respected me started screaming and whooping, while the people who didn't like me as much, like the Ares cabin, were just sitting around looking jealous.

"So are you an actual GOD now?!" someone hollered from the Athena table. I looked over at it, and noticed that Annabeth wasn't there.

"Umm, yeah, but I'm not an Olympian. I'm just a minor god."

"But what are you the god OF?"

It hit me all over again-I was a god. I just couldn't stop thinking about it. It was seriously unbelievable.

"Loyalty and battles. Basically I'm a lot stronger and faster, and I'm way better at fighting. I can also tell how loyal anyone might be at any time, who they're most loyal to and if they would be good in a battle."

The crowd started whispering again, and Chiron had to raise his hand again to shush them. "I'm sure that we are all very excited to talk to and have fun with Percy, but since he's a god he'll have many duties and won't be able to visit or stay at camp very often. So no bothering him. Do you understand?" The crowd grumbled, but otherwise they seemed okay with it. I breathed a sigh of relief. At least I wouldn't have too many girls chasing me.

Just as I thought that, a voice spoke in my head and I jumped. It was Poseidon. "Zeus wants you back in the throne room," he explained. "He needs to tell you a few more things about godhood."

Well, okay then, I thought, trying to push it to my dad, but I could tell that his consciousness was elsewhere. "Chiron," I hissed. He had sat down already, but looked up when I said it. "I have to go. Business on Olympus. Can you tell the campers...?"

Chiron nodded instantly and stood up again. "Percy has to go! Avert your eyes or risk death!"

Why…Oh yeah, right. I closed my eyes and envisioned Mount Olympus spread-eagled before me in all its glory. Hey, did I have a temple there?! I squeezed my eyes shut and, to my surprise, saw a glowing blue and white temple rising from the ground in my imagination. Wait, my imagination was horrible! Why would I be seeing such an awesome thing?

To my surprise, I opened my eyes and found myself actually at Mount Olympus, actually watching a temple rise from the ground. I had to stop _doing _that.

I shook myself out of a daze and headed for the throne room.


	4. Sally Jackson

As I stood before the gods again, I had déjà vu. Except for the fact that only Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were there, it was the same as before-clammy palms and heart pounding. Had I somehow angered the Big Three? Surely my own dad wouldn't kill me?

"Well, well, Percy." Hades studied me, and said nothing else.

I started to get worried. "Is there something wrong, my lord?" I asked, hoping that no one would notice my voice trembling.

Zeus gave a hearty laugh. "No, we just want to give you a talk. General rules, you know. Boring stuff." The slight edge to his voice told me that it was more serious than his lightheartedness suggested, so I listened.

"For one, my son, you are not allowed to run around squiring children willy-nilly. At least let Chiron get you up a cabin first." Poseidon smiled at me.

I squirmed, resisting the urge to teleport away. This was getting really awkward really fast.

"You can bless demigods, I suppose, if you really want to," Hades grumbled from his stance in the corner. Not that I even knew how to.

"Your kids won't have all your powers, of course-assuming you have kids," Zeus told me. "They might be able to sense how loyal a person is to them, but nothing else, and will probably have a knack for training and fighting. As well as the normal demigod things. However, since their father will have ADHD and dyslexia, theirs might be rather severe."

I was getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute. Why was it so important to tell me about what my future kids would be like?

"Look at him squirming! Brother, he inherited your fantastic ability to withstand awkward situations." Zeus started laughing again.

"Yes, he did," Poseidon grumbled.

Hades' mouth twitched.

"ANYWAY," Zeus hollered, "we have business to attend to. Percy, do you have a splitting headache and voices screaming inside your head?"

Now that he mentioned it, I realized that I did, indeed, have a headache. But it was faint, and there were no voices. Yet. "Um, not really, my lord," I answered.

"Well, if you do, that means that mortals who are being betrayed or losing battles are crying out to you, even if they don't know you. So keep a mental ear out for them, ask Hestia or Apollo to help if it gets really bad, and remember that you can in NO circumstances have ANY contact with them. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," I managed, although I was worried. What if I lost control and accidentally helped someone out?

"We all have lapses, though, so just keep that in mind and don't have any," Zeus continued as if he'd read my mind. "If that's clear, you can scram."

"Thank you, my lords." Relieved, I closed my eyes and thought about my mom's apartment door. The floor beneath me-cool even through my sneakers-roughened into the telltale feel of wood. Wow, I could even feel different textures beneath my _shoes_? Impressed all over again by my awesome godliness, I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

I was standing in the hallway outside my mom's apartment, staring at her door. It was familiar-there was the hole I'd made a few weeks back, and there were the telltale scratches from Mrs. O'Leary. Inwardly chuckling at the memory, I knocked on the door.

My mom opened it, wearing a cashmere sweater and jeans. Somehow she made it look nice. "Percy!" she exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. "I've missed you! Come in and tell me everything."

Everything…even the god part, I thought wryly as I followed her inside and sat down at the dining table, watching as she bustled around the kitchen. A few minutes later, I was staring uncertainly at a plate of cookies and a cup of water. Did gods eat? Surely they did? I picked up a cookie and bit into it experimentally. Hmm, it still tasted as good as ever. So maybe gods _could _eat.

Mom sat down with her own plate of cookies and a cup of coffee, smiling at me. "So, Percy, what have you been up to lately?" **(A/N: She and Paul weren't at the battle in this story, just because I don't want her to have been :D)**

I hesitated. Would it be weird to say "Nothing much, Mom, I just saved the world again, defeated an age-old Ancient Greek Titan who was as powerful as a god, and speaking of gods I'm a god now"? Yeah, probably. So I just said, "I told you about the Titan Kronos, right?"

She nodded, sipping from her cup of coffee. "Did you defeat him?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, Percy, I'm so proud of you! So the river thing worked, then?"

Oh, right, the curse of Achilles. "Yeah, that definitely helped. Thanks."

"Anything for my favourite son." Her smile widened. "Besides saving the world, what else has happened recently? Did the gods give you a gift to acknowledge that?"

Funny she should ask that. "Um, actually, yeah, they did." Here came the big reveal. "Zeus was grateful that I saved his immortal butt, so he granted me the gift of…godhood."

Mom nearly leapt out of her chair. "_Godhood? _So you're a…god now?"

I studied her face. She looked happy for me, but I could tell that there was a brimming sadness underneath her façade. She knew that I was immortal now.

"Um, yeah. A minor god though, of loyalty and battles."

She sighed, then smiled again. "To think, my own son, a god!" A little crease formed between her eyebrows. "Did…did you see…what did your father think?"

"Well, he wanted me to become an Olympian like him, but the other gods outvoted him."

I could see the consternation this news provided, although I wasn't sure where it was coming from. "Well, I'm happy for you. Really, I am. Oh, Percy…" She came over and hugged me. "It's wonderful!"

Her reaction was much better than I had expected. It reminded me of Annabeth's, how she had confessed her love to me. I was still wondering about my choice. Was it really worth it?

"Percy? Earth to Percy! Did you have a fight with Annabeth again?"

"Wh-what? How did you know?" I blinked and saw my mom looking at me with a worried expression on her face.

"You have that look on your face. Dreamy, but sad at the same time. Was it about your becoming a god?"

Gods of Olympus, but she was perceptive! "Yeah. We-" My throat tightened. "We had a fight before everything happened. I thought she didn't love me anymore, but when I told her that I was a god later she got all upset and told me that she did love me."

"Oh, sweetheart." My mom hugged me again. "I know that it might be hard for her. It's hard for me, too. But if she really does love you, she'll get over herself and you can be together again. And I think she does love you. You love her, don't you?"

I thought of Annabeth, of her smarts and beauty and general amazing disposition. "Yeah, I do."

"Then she must love you too. Relax, Percy. You'll figure this out. I have complete faith in you."

My voice thickened. "Thanks, Mom."

"I told you, anything for my favourite son!" Then I saw a twinkle in her eye. "Does the new god have any other duties besides visiting his mother?"

I laughed, and she joined in. "What about Paul, though? Where is he?"

She sobered. "Teaching, I suppose. Where else would he be?"

"True. But can you tell him…"

"I will. Now go!" She playfully shoved me towards the door, and that got me thinking about where I'd go next. Chiron, Annabeth, and the rest of camp already knew. Mom already knew. The gods already knew. Paul would know soon. My classmates were mortal. I started mentally ticking off everyone I knew. Who would I visit next?

**Okay, I am as stumped as Percy. I'd love some ideas! If you could review and give me some that would be amazing. Remember, I love you all! **

**~FrozenDemigoddess13**


	5. Camp Jupiter

**Thank you Aaron Hills for reviewing some awesome ideas, following and favouriting :) Thanks also to Jenna Arnelien for reviewing, and to DarthPhoenixFire for reviewing. I'll keep what you said in mind, by the way, but please tell me where I can fix the dialogue. I think you followed this, too, so if you did thanks. And another thank you to bluecookies394 for your review, it made my day again :D Sorry if I missed anyone. And here's the next chapter. Please don't be mad that I skipped so much, but I tried to write the explanation scene and failed dramatically. **

I started gaping at the gods. "Wait! So you're telling me that-"

"Yes, yes, there are Roman gods, Roman demigods, Camp Jupiter, blah blah blah," Zeus said impatiently. "Are you going to check out your room or not?"

"I-I'm sorry, what?"

"Your _room_. In _Olympus_."

I get a room?

"Yes, you do. Now why don't you pay a visit to Camp Jupiter?"

"Sure. Sure. What does it look like?"

Zeus took a deep breath and sighed. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Camp Jupiter."

I blinked as a swirling cloud popped into existence, showing a beautiful camp with some amazing architecture and kids walking around. Then I looked closer and saw older people and babies taking a stroll around, ignoring the armored and pretty battered-looking kids around them. "What are those other people doing?"

"Once you serve ten years, you are free to go wherever you want. Some leave, but most stay in the city. There's a college, and an entire multigenerational community in the camp. The magical borders ensure everyone's safety." I thought I heard a note of pride in Zeus' voice, although I might have been mistaken.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Wow. So I just show up? Will they kill me? They look kind of…"

This time it was Ares who answered. "They sure are, punk. But you're a god, so they can't exactly kill you. They also hold gods in the highest respect, but they don't like Neptune much. I'll leave it to you to figure out what you're gonna do, punk."

I ignored the 'punk's and instead replied, "Sure. Thanks, Lord Ares." Not wanting to have to listen to anything more, and wanting to get out of the throne room for the last time that day, I shut my eyes and reimagined the Roman camp in my mind. I saw the soaring arches, the low buildings, the people walking around…and then I remembered that the Iris message had been from an aerial view. I quickly pictured the scene from the right angle, and only opened my eyes when I felt the wind on my face.

Sure enough, I was right in the middle of one of the paths I'd seen earlier, leading to the gates or whatever they were, and I had apparently interrupted a bunch of campers wearing purple shirts on an afternoon stroll. They all froze when they saw me, and I took the time to examine them. The foremost kid looked to be my age, with blond hair and electric blue eyes that reminded me of Thalia. The girl behind him also looked my age, with dark hair in a braid and two metal dogs by her side. The way she stared at me reminded me of the way Annabeth would look at strangers-cold and calculating, and it seemed strangely familiar. My gaze swept behind her and I noticed that the campers looked fresh out of battle.

"Who are you?" the braid girl asked.

"I'm Percy. Minor god of loyalty and battles," I remembered to add.

Immediately the campers got down on their knees. "Welcome to Camp Jupiter," the braid girl said. "I am Reyna, one of the camp praetors, and this is Jason, the other praetor. Jason, why don't you show him around."

It clearly wasn't a question. Jason nodded and waved half-heartedly at his fellow campers as Reyna hurried them away. I wondered if the camp had a Chiron, and resolved to ask Jason just as the demigod in question asked, "So where do you want to go first?"

"I have no idea," I replied honestly. "Why don't you just tell me about yourself?"

Jason hesitated. "Well, as you probably know, I'm Jason. Jason Grace."

Chills ran up my spine. "Grace?"

Jason tilted his head. "Yeah. Why, do you know someone with that last name?"

You could say that. "Umm, yes, I do, actually, but I'm not really sure I'm supposed to tell you about it…"

"Oh. I get it, the whole godly secret thing. No worries."

I was starting to like Jason, I decided as we walked in companionable silence with no real destination in mind. Of course, I'd already seen most of the camp via Zeus' Iris message, so I knew where we were heading in general-the place with all the temples. But before we got there, I wanted to find out what Jason was like. Without warning him, I closed my eyes and started to try figuring out his loyalties.

The first link that jumped out at me was to Reyna. I could feel an overwhelming loyalty to her, but not in a romantic way. Hmm, that was interesting. The next biggest link I found was to the camp. It was sturdier than his link to Reyna was. Of course it was; since people's moods fluctuate every day, but places don't, it's easier to stay loyal to places. Then again, loyalty to places is usually more loyalty to the people in it…

I brushed that thought aside and concentrated harder, using my enhanced sense of hearing to tell where I was going and walk without bumping into anyone/anything, but I had little luck after that. There was no loyalty to Thalia, because he didn't know her yet, and no loyalty to anyone else I knew beside the gods. Surprisingly, Jason Grace actually held very little loyalty towards the gods. I wondered why that was, then gave up and focused on his battle prowess.

Even though I knew it was unreasonable, jealousy flooded through me when I saw-or rather, felt-how good a fighter he was. Excellent with a sword, good with his Zeus powers, charismatic, smart and a good leader-this guy had everything. And probably a devoted to-be girlfriend too. I hadn't gotten much of a read on Reyna yet, but I had already been able to tell that she would probably fall for Jason in a heartbeat.

Suddenly Jason asked, "When did you become a god?" and my eyes flew open.

"Actually, today, but don't tell anyone else that," I answered. Quickly I dug through his loyalties, to see if he'd start gossiping, but I found only a thin string of loyalty toward me that hadn't wavered. I randomly wondered if I could increase it, and suddenly he was _way _more loyal to me. Wicked, I thought.

Jason blinked and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust you," he said softly. "I mean, you don't seem manipulative." Like some gods, I mentally finished.

It had worked! "I don't really feel like a true god yet, what with the newness of my godhood," I told him honestly.

"Figures. If I were made a god right now, I wouldn't feel much like one either." We both kept walking, and I didn't mention we'd somehow turned around and were walking the opposite direction from the temples. Jason didn't seem to want to show me anything, not that I minded it. I'd much rather talk. My wishes were answered when Jason asked, "I don't mean to be intrusive, but what did you do to deserve godhood?"

I opened my mouth to answer when a voice invaded the privacy of my mind. _Sea spawn, return to camp NOW if you want to see my daughter alive again. _I recognized the voice as Athena's, and then realized what she had said. Annabeth?!

"We'll have to finish this chat later, Jason. Nice meeting you. Gotta go-godly duties calling. Tell Reyna I had to go," I spit out in one long breath and closed my eyes. _Annabeth_, I thought and imagined Camp Half-Blood.

**Cliffy! xD See ya guys! :)**


	6. What Happened At CHB

**It didn't happen. I mean, the not-updating-thing, the vacation is still on :D Thanks a bunch to Shadowhunterchronicleslover13 for favouriting, and also to LOLbooks for doing the same. Thanks to TwistedTounges for fav/following the story and for favouriting me xD Thanks to RonnieR15 for following and thanks to PixelUp for the same (and you followed The Visit and the Secret, my only finished fanfic, so thanks :D) Also HUGE thank you to xRinneandSharinx for fav/following the story plus me as a writer, I really appreciate it! Lots of virtual hugs for you :) Thanks to barnetttyler921 (sorry if I spelled it wrong) for following! ****And now review replying. Thanks to all the reviewers! I don't like long A/Ns either, so just skip this part if you want.**

**Aaron Hills: Someone said that my dialogue was flat in places, so I was just asking him/her to point it out so I could fix it :) I'm glad you like the story!**

**UnexpectedChair Fanfic: If you don't like my story then you don't have to read it, you know. **

**Guest: Well, you're about to find out what happens :)**

I opened my eyes and found myself standing by Thalia's tree, and I had arrived smack in the middle of a fight scene. A snarling pack of hellhounds had advanced on the campers, and I could see right away that they were fighting for their lives. Hellhound carcasses were sprawled everywhere, and there were a couple injured demigods nursing their wounds nearby me. I briefly closed my eyes again and, to my shock, found the hounds' loyalties! They were hell-bent, no pun intended, on killing the campers, but they weren't specifically loyal to anyone-or anything. Perhaps they were left over from Kronos' army? I gave them a boost of loyalty to Camp Half-Blood, and then reopened my eyes.

To my pleasure, the hellhounds had stopped attacking the campers and were instead rubbing against their legs like well-trained dogs. Everyone on the hill was staring at them, and at me too. I grinned awkwardly. "I kinda made them loyal to the camp."

The fighters started cheering, and then left the hill to get to the infirmary and tell Chiron what had happened. Remembering Athena's words, I squeezed my eyes shut and searched for the telltale string of loyalties that was Annabeth's. Each person's loyalties had a distinct feel to them, almost like they were different colours. But you didn't feel colours. It's just hard to explain. Anyway, I searched for Annabeth among the leaving campers but didn't find her. So she hadn't been fighting? Interesting.

I kept searching throughout the camp. There was Chiron, loyal solely to the camp. No, not there. I relaxed and let my focus drift until BINGO! I found Annabeth, her loyalties as familiar to me as her face. Wait, why was she next to Will Solace? In the…

Infirmary!

I snapped my eyes shut and teleported there.

I arrived just inside the door, and when my eyes popped open I saw everyone staring at me. But I didn't really care, because I had spotted her. "Annabeth!" I cried and hurried down the aisle to stand by her side. "Are you okay?" I regretted the words the moment they were out of my mouth, though. There were a couple thick bandages on her chest, and she looked pale. Besides, she was unconscious. I turned to Will instead, who was sitting by her side. "_Will _she be okay?"

Will sucked in a deep breath, then hesitated. "Yes," he said finally, but I could tell that there was more. "Annabeth was trying to help one of her siblings, but she didn't see the one behind her, and, well…" Will shifted. "That happened." He didn't need to gesture to anywhere for the meaning to come through.

I caught myself stroking Annabeth's hair, and I was faintly surprised. I thought that I had eradicated all chances of a romantic relationship with her after I had gone and become a god. Then Annabeth had gone and said "I still love you" or whatever, and now I had absolutely no idea where we stood. I loved her…right? I was confused, to say the least. Maybe my mom was wrong, and we _couldn't _figure this out. We were demigods, after all, and no one ever knew with us godly types.

"Percy?" Will asked, tugging on my sleeve, and I realized that I hadn't been paying attention to whatever he'd been saying.

I offered a smile. "Um, yeah. You know, thinking about Annabeth and all."

Will grinned back, but it was forced. "Well, uh, I guess I'd better help my siblings out with the other injuries. Tell me if anything…happens." He nodded at me, quickly, as if he couldn't wait to get away, then practically ran to another kid's bedside. I wondered if I had done anything to offend him, but dug through his loyalties just in case. To my surprise, I found his loyalty to me, as an individual, was tinted with…fear? Was it because I was a god? Did he _fear _me? Did others?

I knew that I'd be consumed with worries if I didn't DO something, so I gave Annabeth a weird mutant hug and teleported to Chiron. I had done it so many times by now that it felt normal, and it felt like barely a second had passed-which was actually true-before I was standing outside the Big House, my fist raised to knock. Awesome, I thought, the thrill of godhood sweeping over me yet again as I knocked.

Chiron answered the door, and I inwardly shook my head. Three or four trips to Mount Olympus and two visits to the Big House in one day-I couldn't even remember anymore! With another inward head shake, I asked, "How many injuries?"

Chiron looked weary. "Well, Percy, there were a lot of hellhounds, and all the young campers wanted to prove themselves. There were a couple broken arms and legs, as well as two or three sprained ankles from tripping over hellhound carcasses. And of course there were the regular fight injuries, such as major scratches, bruises, gashes and let's not forget the injuries from earlier."

I winced as a flood of memories overcame me. It seemed like it had been months ago that Luke had died and Kronos had been defeated. I could barely even remember it now; it was all so blurry. Had the whole turning-into-a-god thing damaged my memories? I imagined forgetting Annabeth's name at some point, and shivers ran up and down my spine.

Chiron laid a hand on my shoulder, and I jerked back into reality. "Are you quite alright, Percy?"

I tried to smile, but Chiron didn't look like he was buying it. "Umm, yeah. Just, you know, high-strung from today."

"That's understandable. Heroes need their rest, you know, even gods. You really should rest soon." I remembered what he had said about Achilles taking twenty naps a day, and inwardly chuckled to myself. "But did you come here to talk to me about something?"

"Well, yes, actually. How did Annabeth get hurt?"

Chiron sighed. "Lucia, one of Annabeth's younger siblings-the sweetest girl-was trying to escape the hellhounds that had cornered her. Annabeth ran in and slashed at the hellhounds as they closed in on them, and Lucia escaped in the frenzied fight that followed. However, there were a few hellhounds that had snuck up behind her and hurt her."

I could picture it all too clearly in my mind-my Wise Girl standing up to a pack of monsters just to save her little sister. I smiled, touched at how caring that single action had been. Sometimes I couldn't see Annabeth's hubris at all, she had so many other good attributes. But, of course, I could think about that later. Instead I focused back on Chiron and asked, "Is the girl okay?"

Chiron smiled, looking proud. "Yes, barely a scratch on her. If Annabeth hadn't intervened, she would be severely injured. Lucia is lucky to have a sister like Annabeth."

"Yeah, she is," I replied, another smile on my face as I thought about her. Then I reminded myself I was in front of _Chiron_, so I quickly changed the subject to something more serious. "Did anyone die?"

"Thankfully, no. Annabeth's is the most severe injury we have," Chiron told me, and I could sense a flicker of loyalty aimed toward her. Why would he be feeling more loyal after her injury? Actually, the more I thought about it, the more it made sense, really, so I shook myself out of my thoughts. "Thanks." And with that I turned to leave, but Chiron stopped me.

"Percy, you really should think about taking that rest. I know you're a god; you don't have to sleep, just take a break. You've already saved the world once today, and that's probably enough for now. For a while, actually."

I felt a wave of relief wash over me when I thought about the fact that I wasn't needed right now. I could just relax, train, fight, and hang out with my friends at camp. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed relaxing. I nodded and turned to go, but was greeted by a tall boy with dark blue eyes and close-cropped hair who was panting visibly. "That girl-issuing-prophecy," he forced out, trying to regain his breath.

"Wait, what?!" I demanded.

"The Oracle! Something about seven half-bloods being called, the world falling and foes fighting at the death doors," he explained.

Seven half-bloods? The world falling? Death doors? I supposed it made sense, for a prophecy. Then I groaned, because I realized what this would mean. A new prophecy? Percy Jackson to the rescue! The hero who was always required to save the day, even when his well-meaning camp director had urged him to take a rest, and said camp leader was now forcing him to do more world-saving. Great, just great.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Chiron staring in the general direction that I thought Rachel was, looking severely worried. "This could mean bad things for the camp, and it's not good that it's coming so soon after defeating Kronos. Go with Tobias and figure out what this all means. I'll be there in a moment," he told me hurriedly, then clip-clopped inside the Big House. Left alone with Tobias- a virtual stranger; the only things I knew about him were that his last name was Eaton and he was dating some girl named Tris-I broke into a run, determined to find out what this stupid prophecy was about.

**I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. If you find a blond boy named Jace with a bunch of "tattoos" popping up, or a girl named Katniss in the Apollo cabin, or even a boy named Harry in the Hecate cabin (just because), that's because I had an odd desire to reference to them. Moving on! I'm pretty sure that this is the longest chapter I've ever written :) R&R please, and see you soon!**

**PS: My mom is hating on my favourite band. Like, come on, Mom, I'm never gonna stop liking them. Have any of ****_your _****parents ever done that?**


	7. The Prophecy of Seven

**Thanks to therealfangoddess for fav/following (I like your name :D). Also thanks to Sicarius Domini Erebus (really long name, but cool) for the fav. Thanks to my loyal follower, xRinneandSharinx, for reviewing too. Also, therealfangoddess fav/followed my other story, The Price, as well, so major shoutout to her :) Anyway…**

By the time I reached Rachel, she was bent double on the ground, surrounded by the counsellors from each cabin. I glanced around to check if everyone was there, and I recognized Lou Ellen's substitute, Harry, standing off to the side-I was pretty sure she was in the infirmary. Everyone else was whispering, so I edged over to him and whispered, "What did she say?"

Harry looked up and grinned at me. "Hey, Percy," he said with ease. We were pretty good friends, since we had a lot in common. "So anyway, Rachel was hanging around, acting cool, when suddenly-bam! She started reciting random lines of prophecy. I remember it. 'Seven half-bloods shall answer the call; to storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the doors of death,'" he finished.

I nodded, thinking. That sounded really interesting, and more like the prophecy I had just fulfilled earlier this morning than one of the several other prophecies I'd encountered during my demigod adventures. Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. I wondered if there would be Roman demigods in that seven too-and wouldn't that mean both camps would learn of each other's existence? Hmm. I couldn't make sense of the other lines of the prophecy-an oath could mean a lot of things, and what were the doors of death? Those sounded creepy.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned to find Annabeth beside me. "Percy," she said in relief. "What's going on?"

I relayed to her the prophecy, Harry interjecting to correct me when I got mixed up-like when I said "foes bare their arms to death". It took longer than it should have, but when we were both finished Annabeth had the gist of it. She closed her eyes and recited the prophecy to herself under her breath, obviously trying to squeeze some meaning out of it. When she was done, she opened her eyes and said, "I think that the only thing that really makes sense is the first line. Seven demigods from camp, or maybe even from somewhere else-I wonder who they'll be. I hope it's not us, Percy-we've had enough adventures for a lifetime."

"I know," I agreed. "I mean, come on. It feels like it's been forever since this morning, but still it was just a few hours ago that we battled Kronos. I personally think we deserve a break." And the Romans can do this for us, I mentally finished.

Annabeth nodded thoughtfully, then glanced over her shoulder as someone called to her. "Oh, I have to go. My siblings will want to know what this means," she said, and threw me and Harry an apologetic glance before walking back to her cabinmates.

Almost as if on cue, Harry waved at someone behind me. I turned around _again_ to see a pretty girl with fiery red-orange hair smiling at Harry. From their loyalties alone-and the fierce blush on Harry's face-I could tell that this was his girlfriend Ginny. "I had better go," Harry said apologetically, and practically skipped off with her. I mentally shook my head at him-he had just learned a huge prophecy, only one line of which we could decipher, and he decided to wander off with his girlfriend? I sighed and searched the crowd for Chiron. He'd said he would be there in a moment, and it had been much longer than a moment. Maybe five minutes.

For a few minutes I hovered at the edges of the crowd, unsure if I should go in and talk to Rachel, who was by now nowhere to be seen. I didn't know if I'd lost her in the crowd of counsellors or if she'd gone somewhere or what. Thankfully, I soon heard the telltale clip-clop of Chiron's hooves as he neared me, his face tense. When he saw me, he broke into a grin. "Percy! Have you heard the prophecy in its entirety? What did you think of it?"

I took a deep breath. "'Seven half-bloods shall answer the call; to storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the doors of death.'"

Chiron paled. "Did you say the Doors of Death?!"

I had rarely ever seen my mentor look so frightened. "Umm, yeah, that's what Harry told me."

"Harry Potter, you mean? He's a good boy." Chiron smiled for a moment, then shook himself as if out of a reverie. "That is the prophecy? Do you know what foes it means, or have you guessed?"

Our eyes locked, and I knew in that moment that he knew what I knew. "The other camp," I said in a voice so low it might have been a whisper.

Chiron sighed. "I feared as much. There must be something wrong if you already know about Camp Jupiter. Last time the camps met, there was much bloodshed, and I fear that it will happen again if they learn of the Romans. Worse than that, I have worried since the last war that my campers will hate me for keeping this secret. At their age, they're like that."

I realized that he was talking to me as if I were his age, and I appreciated how adult he was treating me. "They wouldn't hate you. You taught them everything they know," I reassured Chiron. "You're old, wise and brave. They should see that. I did. And I still do."

Chiron smiled at me, but it was a weary smile. "Thank you, my boy," he said quietly, and I understood how hard this was for him as I felt his string of loyalty to me grow a little. "It means much to me that you would vouch for me like this."

"Well, yeah, I would," I replied. There wasn't much else I could think to say.

As I racked my brain for something to say, a small voice in my head stopped me. _I know this seems ridiculous, but we have a job for you, Jackson._ I didn't recognize the voice, oddly, though it seemed strangely familiar. Sure that it was calling me to Olympus, I closed my eyes.

**Review please?**


	8. The Instructions

**Yeah, I know. It's been AGES, and I have no excuse except that I had no motivation. But anyway, I realize that the ANs have been a little long, so here's what I'm gonna do from now on. The thank you stuff is going to look like this:**

**Favs/Follows: triplexpuppy **

**Reviews: Guest (yeah, thanks for telling me to update :D)**

**Thanks to those people. Anyway, here we go. Oh, and one last thing: I don't own PJO, and this is most definitely not an HP/PJO crossover. Harry isn't gonna be there, I just wanted him in because I grew up with him :D (anyone who's read HP knows what I mean)**

I could barely hold back a groan. I couldn't even COUNT the number of times I'd been to Mount Olympus today. It seemed like whenever I was finished with one task, bam! The gods gave me another one. Ugh. Sometimes I really hated how the gods relied on heroes to do their dirty work.

Trying to shove the bad thoughts out of my head, because I doubted I was that bitter all the time, I pictured Mount Olympus. AGAIN.

When the ground under my feet changed from hard dirt to smooth marble, I opened my eyes. This time all the gods were there, and they were all staring at me somberly. It would've scared me earlier, before I'd reached godhood, but now it didn't. I was probably almost as powerful as they were, anyway.

Athena leaned forward from her throne, her long braid hanging over her shoulder. "So you have heard the next Great Prophecy-the Prophecy of Seven."

"That was the next Great Prophecy?!" I exclaimed. "So I have to fulfill it, like I did the other one?"

Athena gave me a critical look. "What makes you think you'll have to? The prophecy clearly states that four Greek demigods and three Roman will."

"So…not me?" I asked.

Athena shook her head. "You are a god now, yes, but you were born a half-blood. Your blood remembers what it was to be half-mortal. You can still fulfill the prophecy, but be warned: having a god on the side of the Seven is not going to make the quest as easy as it seems at the outset."

"So my wicked godly powers won't help?" I regretted the words the second they were out of my mouth.

Athena gave me a hard stare, and I was reminded of Annabeth. Oh gods, Annabeth. I still had no idea what to do about her. "'Wicked godly powers' or no, this quest will still be the most difficult you have ever undertaken. You must defeat the Earth Mother herself if you wish to succeed."

"Mother Earth is…evil?"

Athena shot Poseidon a look that clearly said "he's just like you". "Yes, Perseus, 'Mother Earth' is evil. She is not the gentle force of nature that most mortals portray her as. Rather, Gaea is…evil. Worse than Kronos."

I didn't like the sound of "worse than Kronos". He had already been dealt with, and that had been hard enough. I had no desire to repeat the experience. "So who are the other six demigods?"

Athena sat back as Zeus spoke. "In two months, you must visit Camp Jupiter and choose three demigods, return to Camp Half-Blood with those demigods, choose three Greek demigods, and inform the Greeks of the Romans' existence. All this must be accomplished before you can embark on the quest. You will need everyone if you wish to return home alive."

I gulped. It didn't sound at all like a joke, which I had been hoping this would turn out to be. "Do you promise you will do this, my son? The fate of Olympus lies in your hands." It was Poseidon this time, smiling warmly at me. My father was the only Olympian I felt actually liked me.

"Yes. I'll do it, I promise," I replied without even thinking. It didn't sound that hard, the reckless part of me said-the part that used to have ADHD. Did I still have it? Maybe? Could gods have ADHD?

The last goddess I would've ever expected to say something did. Hera stared at me with slit brown eyes. "You had better, Perseus Jackson." She glanced around the semicircle of thrones. "The council is adjourned."

The gods disappeared one by one, leaving only Athena. "You must make sure you keep your promise, son of the sea. Your father spoke truly when he said the fate of Olympus lies in your hands." She, too, disappeared, and I decided to teleport. For a moment I wondered where I should go, and then I realized-Chiron would definitely want to know about the prophecy, and I was sure he'd be able to help me. I closed my eyes and pictured the Big House.

A breeze hit the side of my face, and I opened my eyes to find myself on the porch of the Big House. Relieved that it had worked, I turned around and searched for Chiron in the crowd of milling demigods. In a few seconds I saw him standing by Thalia's tree in the distance, a thoughtful look on his face, and jumped off the porch. I didn't need to elbow or shove my way through the crowd; the campers stepped to the side so I could make my way through. When I cleared the crowd, I broke into a sprint. Normally I'd have tired after a few moments-I was going uphill, after all-but godhood gave me new strength. I found the run abnormally easy.

As I approached, Chiron turned to look at me. "What did the gods say to you?" he asked without preamble.

I should have known that he'd know where I'd gone. He _was_ over three thousand years old. "They told me that the prophecy Rachel spoke was something called the Prophecy of Seven, and it was the next Great Prophecy. Three Greek and three Roman demigods will fulfill it, and I'll go with them. In two months I have to go to Camp Jupiter and choose three of their campers, take them back here and choose three campers from here as well. Then…well, actually, no one said anything about what happens after."

Chiron looked pale. "The Prophecy of Seven?!"

"Yeah. Do you know something about it that could help me?"

"A long time ago, there was an ancient collection of prophecies-the Sibylline Books. But they burned up, or so they say. I read a bit from the Books that had been salvaged, and I remember that something called the Prophecy of Seven kept turning up. I had no idea what it was at the time, but now? I am almost certain. It is the selfsame prophecy Rachel spoke."

"Wow," I managed. Who would've thought that the first prophecy Rachel ever said would be the next Great Prophecy, which had been mentioned in an ancient prophecy book? I wondered if there were any pieces of the Sibylline Books in the area I could read. Prophecies were cool. When I didn't have to fulfill them, at least.

"Is there anything else, Percy?" Chiron asked, startling me out of my thoughts.

"No," I answered, and together we walked back to the Big House.


	9. The Chosen Romans

***IMPORTANT This is set two months after the previous chapter, when Percy is about to leave for Camp Jupiter.* I also edited the Camp Jupiter chapter, because I realized that it was geographically incorrect. Thanks goes to:**

**Favs/Follows: GrimCreeper, Airbender123 (many, many thanks to the former for fav/following me as well :D)**

**Reviews: Guest (Oh, and by the way, telling me to update won't make me update faster, though I appreciate the support more than I can say :) **

I stood atop Thalia's hill, trying to remember what Camp Jupiter looked like and ignoring the crowd of campers standing around me. Apparently major gods' teleporting couldn't kill like major gods' could, so everyone wanted to see what it was like. Annabeth and Grover weren't there, though-which was strange. I hadn't seen either since earlier today. Shrugging the thought of my almost-girlfriend and best friend off, I pictured the first place I'd ever been in Camp Jupiter. There was a path…and people, but there wouldn't be people now. Hmm, there were the gates in the distance…OH!

A crystal-clear picture of the place I'd once stood shimmered behind my eyelids, so I closed my eyes and mentally constructed it further. I remembered the feeling of the wind ruffling my hair, of the sun beating harshly down on me, the feel of the rough dirt beneath my sneakers, the sounds of people laughing and talking carried on the wind, and a dozen other sensations that only served to make the image clearer and clearer until I opened my eyes and found myself back in the Roman camp.

I was standing in the place where two paths met, one going to the temples and one going to the other place-I didn't know what it was called-or the main camp depending on how you looked at it. I decided to head toward the main camp first, and lamented the difficulty of navigating Camp Jupiter. Camp Half-Blood was smaller, and easier to find your way around. Camp Jupiter, on the other hand, was annoying. It wasn't quite as bad as the Labyrinth-and I knew that tidbit from personal experiences-but it was still hard. It would've been impossible if I hadn't had that original first aerial view or if I hadn't had my enhanced godly senses, as well as the loyalties that told me everyone was at the giant field on my right for some strange reason.

I turned and promptly walked toward the field, knowing that if everyone was at the field it would be easy to find three demigods worthy of the quest. I gulped, knowing that my choice would either condemn or destroy the world. Demigods who weren't worthy of the quest or couldn't get along with us Greeks would ensure the quest's failure, but worthy, loyal and friendly demigods would ensure its success. It was a bit daunting to know that the fate of the world rested on my shoulders…but I'd done it before, so no biggie.

When I neared the field, my jaw dropped in disbelief. Standing in front of me was a giant fort, complete with soaring towers, elegant flags and cannons. _Unbelievable. _I wondered how long it had taken to build, and what it was for. Why would there be a giant fort in the middle of nowhere unless there was a war going on?

The second I heard the battle cries and the telltale sound of swords clashing, I got my answer. There WAS a war going on.

I was still far away enough that no one could see my face, so I dug into the loyalties of a couple fighters inside the fort. To my relief, they were all loyal to Camp Jupiter, which meant that this was a game. What kind of game was this? But then again, these weren't just regular demigods-these were ROMAN demigods. Who knew what kind of wild antics Romans got up to. For all I knew, that fort had been built in a day and the braid girl would fly in on a pegasus, congratulating everyone on a battle well fought. I had to remind myself I knew nothing about these people.

To my utter shock, the braid girl flew into sight on a pegasus.

She started talking, too. "Well done, everyone! A battle well fought. And congratulations to the builders for constructing this fort in less than a day! Senatus Populusque Romanus!"

I wondered if gods could tell the future.

People began spilling out of the fort-I recognized them as demigods-many holding weapons, and chattering excitedly. No one seemed sad to lose, and everyone's loyalties to Camp Jupiter were holding up strong, so I could only assume that the win had been very, very close. Only one or two people looked annoyed, or even disgruntled, which came as a surprise. At Camp Half-Blood, the losers of capture the flag mourned their loss for weeks. Another difference between the two camps.

I wondered if gods could make themselves invisible, decided it would be cool, and glanced down at the ground. I couldn't see my shoes. I held out a hand, and I couldn't see it. Okay, so apparently gods _could_ make themselves invisible. Grinning at my awesome godliness, I started concentrating on people's loyalties and battle prowess. I thanked the Fates that I had asked to be the god of loyalty, and that Zeus had added the battle thing. My specialized powers came in handy when I was dealing with something like this.

By the time everyone had walked past me, presumably heading back to the main camp, I had only found one person. Jason Grace, who I'd been talking to on my first visit to Camp Jupiter. He was loyal, a good fighter, and had charisma. Yep, definitely good for the quest. I just knew he would have to come.

I kept looking, but no good candidates surfaced. There were some good fighters, but they were likely to hate Greeks, and there were charismatics, but they weren't good fighters or very loyal, either. I had just about given up hope when two demigods walked by at the end of the line.

BINGO. These were the last two, I was sure of it. It was a boy and a girl, and they were both friendly and sweet people, but looked down upon. Neither of them were very high rank, but the boy had some hidden powers he was yet to discover-I wasn't sure what they were-and the girl could summon precious metals. I deduced she was a daughter of Pluto. I had never seen anything like her before, because her loyalties were…strained. Like they had been pulled somehow. And they were frayed from age. But how could they be? Unless….I remembered Nico's loyalties from when I'd seen him briefly earlier. He was older than he looked. Same strain as Hazel. Had this girl been in the Lotus Casino?

"Frank Zhang, don't you dare listen to them. You're powerful somehow, I know it," the girl was saying.

Frank, the boy, replied in much the same tone, "Hazel Levesque, don't you dare try this again. You know I'm useless. I know it. Everyone knows it."

Now that I knew their names, I could examine their loyalties further. I gave their loyalties to each other a little push, and lessened their tie to Camp Jupiter-not that it had been very strong in the first place. Neither of them seemed to like camp life much. Then again, everyone here were year-round campers. They didn't get a choice like Greeks did. I pitied them all immensely.

I didn't know I was doing it, but I had fallen into step with them, and Frank kept talking miserably. "Hazel, you can do things nobody else can. As for me, I'm just a doddering clumsy kid on _probatio_." He spit the last word out like it burned his mouth; I silently congratulated myself.

"Well, it's not your fault!" Hazel protested. "I'm sure your godly parent will claim you soon. Pluto did for me." Relieved that I had been right about her loyalties, I scoured them for Pluto. There he was-very, very faint. And then I frowned, because I had found a loyalty to someone very familiar. Each person has their own aura that I can recognize if I know them, and I knew Nico well enough to know what his aura was like. But it was impossible! How could Nico know Hazel?

Wait…the time thing. Oh. It made sense; Hazel had been trapped in time and Nico had come to help. And he loved her, too, from what I'd felt. I went back to listening to Hazel and Frank's conversation.

Frank sighed. "Your dad is powerful. Mine is probably lame."

"There's no such thing as lame gods," Hazel said hotly, and I had to agree-although I may have been a little biased.

"Let's just stop talking about this. You and I both know it's hopeless," Frank replied sadly.

Hazel sighed, but didn't press the point, and we continued walking toward the rest of the camp.

Later, as the Romans ate and laughed and drank, I watched them from my spot in the center of the room, I noticed that they were all lying around tables on couches, unlike the rigid benches at Camp Half-Blood. I found myself missing them, and shook my head. No, I couldn't think about my home right now. I had more important things to deal with.

When the conversations lulled a bit, I made an impressive show of crackling back into sight. Everyone gasped and leaned back a bit, even as Reyna stood up to acknowledge my presence. "Lord Percy," she greeted, clearly recognizing me from our last encounter. "How may we be of assistance?"

I heard a couple Romans laughing at my name, and I shot them a glare. The laughter died down instantly. "The gods have called me, and I must obey. I have been assigned a quest I myself must aid on, and to complete this quest I need three demigods from Camp Jupiter."

Reyna tilted her head, a quizzical glance etched on her face. "From Camp Jupiter, my lord?"

"Yes. There is another camp of demigods, named Camp Half-Blood, which has Greek demigods in it rather than Roman."

The demigods were utterly quiet. "How is this possible?" Reyna asked, too shocked to add the whole "my lord" thing on.

"The gods as you know them have Greek counterparts, and these Greek counterparts have children with mortals as surely as the Roman gods do. In turn, these demigods go to Camp Half-Blood to train."

Reyna nodded thoughtfully. "I see. Greeks have been our enemies for as long as we can remember, my lord. Have you met them? What are they like?"

I could tell Reyna didn't like having to address me as "my lord", and I held back a snicker. "Met them? I was one of them."

Reyna's eyes widened fractionally, and several Romans looked horrified. "But I am a god, and I do not take sides. I have no love for either side." This was by no means true, but I needed to win over the Romans. They made powerful allies.

Reyna seemed to believe it. "Who are these three demigods you have chosen?" she asked. "If it is I, I must turn it down, although I would be honoured to be chosen. I have responsibilities to the camp."

"You are a brave demigod and a talented, loyal fighter, but you are not one of the chosen. They are Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang."

Hazel and Frank's eyes widened, while Jason's jaw dropped.

A scrawny blond kid in a white toga stood up. "Frank is on _probatio_! He cannot go on a quest! He is not even claimed! Surely the gods were mistaken!"

I whirled on him, eyes blazing. "_I _was the one who chose them. Are you saying my judgment is _mistaken_?!"

The kid shrank back in fear. "Um, n-n-no, my lord."

"Very good. You would do wisely to listen to the gods." I decided to leave his loyalties the way they were and turned back to the three chosen Romans. "Jason, Frank, Hazel, we will teleport to Camp Half-Blood together. I will explain to them the concept of Roman demigods, and after that is finished we will wait for two Greek demigods to fulfill the prophecy. Then we will go."

Jason nodded, as did Hazel and Frank. The last spoke up, looking a bit worried. "Um, my lord, am I the most qualified person to go on the quest? Like Octavian said, I-I'm on _probatio_, and I'm, um, kinda clumsy."

I smiled warmly at him. "Call me Percy. Frank, I'm the god of loyalty and battles. I can sense someone's loyalties and battle prowess. You have hidden powers you don't yet know about, and you are loyal and brave. You are _exactly_ the right person to go on this quest."

Frank smiled back nervously. "Thanks, my-uh, Percy. That means a lot to me."

I turned to the others. "All of you are powerful, loyal and brave. I should know; I've checked. And don't worry, I didn't invade your privacy. I can't see your thoughts or anything, so no need to freak. Besides, don't tell anyone this, but I was just made a god two months ago. I'm hardly a big old freaky dude; I'm just a demigod-turned-god."

Hazel and Frank looked relieved, to say the least. Jason hadn't really been worried in the first place, so there wasn't a problem with him. "Okay," I said. "Let's go to Camp Half-Blood."


	10. Explanations at CHB

**Whoa. Thanks a million to:**

**Fav/Followers: Firelord331, arknox443275, FuryOfTheGods, BarakTheSlayer, and timijaf**

**Reviewers:**

**arknox443275: Suggesting someone to put in? I'll see. And by the way, you never left the fandom. I just slid Four in because I felt like it. And another reminder to y'all-this is NOT a crossover.**

**FuryOfTheGods: Yes, he does have his Poseidon powers. I might make Annabeth a goddess MUCH later on.**

**Guest: I'm updating. xD**

****IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM****

I reached over and took Hazel's hand, and Frank flushed a deep red. I ignored him and motioned for Hazel to hold Frank's hand-which both parties looked embarrassed about-and told Jason to hold Frank's hand and mine. Once we had formed a little circle, I closed my eyes and flashed us to Camp Half-Blood.

The hill was empty, thank the gods-all the campers were having dinner. Jason, Frank and Hazel let go of the hands they were holding and stared around wildly. "Wow. This is Camp Half-Blood?!" Jason asked in amazement, and I felt his loyalty to Camp Jupiter go down. "Are those cabins where the campers sleep? How many are in a cohort?"

I stared blankly at him. "At Camp Half-Blood, we divide campers by their godly parent, and the unclaimed ones live in the Hermes cabin," I explained. "You would know him as Mercury." I was pretty sure I'd gotten that one right-I had most of the Olympians' Roman names down pat.

Jason nodded slowly. "Do I have any siblings here?" he asked hopefully.

I hesitated. "I…no. The only other child of Zeus/Jupiter I know is away. I'll explain later."

Frank and Hazel were looking around in shock. "This is amazing," Hazel exclaimed. "Look at that lake, and that forest!"

Frank smiled at Hazel's obvious excitement, and I had to fight one off myself.

"Let's go to the mess hall, where we Greeks eat our meals. We eat at tables according to godly parent, just so you know."

"So I get a whole table?" Jason asked. "Interesting." He didn't elaborate, although I kept waiting for him to, so I let it slide.

Hazel smiled tentatively. "Are there any other children of Pluto-I mean, his Greek form, here?"

"We know him as Hades. And yes, there's one-Nico. But you already know him, don't you?"

Hazel smiled again, for real this time. "Yes, I do. Come on, Frank!" She tugged Frank down the hill, only glancing back when she realized she had no idea where to go. Laughing, I dashed forward to show them the way to the mess hall.

When we burst in, there was complete silence, everyone spinning around on their benches to stare at us. Hazel fidgeted beside me, clearly uncomfortable being the center of attention-or part of it-and I cleared my throat. "There is a secret the gods have kept from you for many years," I started without preamble, seeing Chiron give me a nod out of the corner of my eye as my gaze swept the room. "You see, the Greek gods aren't the only gods out there having children with mortals. They have Roman counterparts, whose own half-mortal children go to another camp for demigods, called Camp Jupiter. I have been there, and I have chosen three demigods from it to fulfill a quest the Olympians have given me. They are Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang and Jason Grace-" I gestured to each demigod as I said their name- "and they're going to stay in their godly parent's cabins, regardless of the fact that their parents are Roman rather than Greek."

Someone from the Athena cabin raised a hand. "Are only the Romans needed for this quest?"

"No. I will choose two demigods from Camp Half-Blood as well when the time is right." Then I turned to tell Frank where to go-and my eyes widened. Floating above his head was a blazing red spear-yet it kept flashing a deep purple. I understood this to mean that the Roman form of Ares, whatever his name was, was claiming him. "Frank, go join the Ares cabin." I pointed it out to him. "Hazel," I said, more gently, and nodded to Nico, who beamed at his sister-then quickly scowled as a cover-up, but I had seen it. I barely held back a smirk. Nico rarely showed any kind of emotion. An actual _smile_ was rare.

"Jason, you and I are alike. Both kids of the Big Three! Your table's that empty one at the end there, and later, follow the other campers to the cabin area. Your cabin is the one at the back, looking all high and mighty." Jason nodded, clapped me on the back, and strode to his table, completely unaware that a bunch of girls were eyeing him, and most were from the Aphrodite cabin. I inwardly sighed, because I knew that attention from Cabin Ten was never a good thing.

Chiron announced, "Alright, let's go have our sing-along!" Several people moaned in dismay, but Chiron shot them all a stern glare, and they subsided. Jason looked at me with a raised eyebrow, mouthing, "Sing-along?" I shook my head at him and motioned for him to lead the other campers out behind me-he was the only son of Zeus around, after all, and held the highest status besides me. He (gracefully) shrugged, and followed me as I hurried to the campfire. The sooner this was over, the sooner I could relax in my cabin.

We sang a couple of the classics, like "This Land is Minos' Land", before Chiron dismissed us. All around me demigods stood up and headed for their cabins, falling into step beside their cabinmates as they laughed and chatted, but I merely closed my eyes and pictured Cabin Three.

To my surprise, I could soon hear the familiar sound of trickling water, and opened my eyes to find my saltwater fountain, fully repaired, sitting in its old spot. There was a letter attached to the base, and I stepped forward to get it, wondering who had replaced the fountain and written the letter-although I had a sneaking suspicion who it was. The envelope was white, and it was addressed to me. I opened it, and unfolded the paper inside, my heart thudding as I recognized the curling script that I had only ever read two words of. I was slightly annoyed to find that it was written in English, but eagerly started reading anyway.

_Percy,_

_You have made me proud so far. I cannot believe how well you are handling your transition into godhood. But I write not solely to congratulate you, but also to warn you of what awaits you. The quest that you are helping fulfill is fraught with danger, and only by using every single ounce of wit and every single power you have, with all the strength you can muster, can you survive this._

_Gaea, the Earth Mother, is one of the gods' oldest and most powerful enemies. She has been slumbering for millennia, unable to rise, but her children, the Gigantes-giants who once plotted to overthrow Olympus themselves-plan to raise her using demigod blood. Yes, Percy, they would like nothing more than to use _your _blood, or one of the Seven's, to raise Gaea._

_We are not sure exactly what you must do, but we do know that you and the other demigods of the Seven must stop the Gigantes from raising Gaea at all costs. She is slowly awakening, and I fear for you if the giants are as powerful as they were when we Olympians first fought them. I know you are powerful, especially as a god, but still I fret. Percy, I could not stand it if you were to be badly injured. You are one of my favorite sons, and I would do most anything to keep you safe. You deserve it, after all you've been through._

_Athena has given advice on the quest, seeing as her daughter will be part of it. Despite outer appearances, she truly loves Annabeth and is proud of her to no end. Please pass that on to her, Athena says she would greatly appreciate it. And she warns you to stay away from Annabeth, but don't listen to her. I think you two make a wonderful couple._

_But I digress. Somehow Hera has gone missing, and we all agree that Gaea, or rather, her children, are responsible for it. You must find Hera and save her, else the giants will be one step closer to raising Mother Earth. Only with the rest of the Seven can you ever hope to defeat Gaea once more. I am watching you closely, son, and I will do for you what I can. Tell the others that their parents are doing the same, whether Greek or Roman. We all hope fervently that you can all come home alive, though we know better than to wish you home unscathed. _

_Watch the camp borders for two more Greeks, Percy. Aphrodite and Hephaestus-never mind. I am not allowed to divulge more than I already have. Remember-I am _so _proud of you, more than you can know-until you sire some children, at least, and do please do that sometime-and I promise to help you as I can. (The fountain is a gift from me-I know you wrecked the other one, and I don't blame you for it, seeing as what you saw in it.) I love you, son._

_Your father, _

_Poseidon _

I stared down at the letter, speechless. The last time my father had written me a letter, it had been two words-"brace yourself". Now, he had taken the time to write a _real _letter, complete with assurances of his pride and love for me and helpful information about the quest. I reread parts of the letter-so the last two demigods of the Seven to arrive would be a child of Aphrodite and a child of Hephaestus, and the point of the quest was to defeat Gaea. Interesting. I considered taking the letter to Chiron, or even Annabeth, but then decided against it. I'd tell them all about it, but the letter was written for my eyes only. I glanced out the window, and was shocked when I saw that it was actually pretty dark outside. Holy Hephaestus, how long had it taken me to read?

Deciding that whatever I needed to do could be done in the morning, I got ready for bed, and soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

That was the night before two demigods stumbled over the border.

**Okay, so here's the point of no return. Should I continue? If I do, then I'm going to rewrite the entire Heroes of Olympus series-and I would personally love to. If, for some reason, you don't want to read it/don't want me to do it, then say so. I want as many votes as possible by August 31****st****, guys! PM, review, I don't care, as long as I get some votes. I'm not going to update until then, because I'm going on vacation anyway :) Please let me know! Thanks! I'm not going to abandon this story, I promise. **

**~ravenclawshadowhunter13**


End file.
